I Want To Hold Your Hand
by skysplits19
Summary: Shingyouji faces a crisis when his grandmother has a heart attack and becomes comatose who can he turn to? Will he be comforted by the man he had loved, will he overcome this new challenge in his life? MisuxShin One shot


**NOTES: **This One shot was currently pops out into my mind when I was watching season two episode of one of my favorite TV Show. I know how it feels how to almost lose someone you love but the thing is will someone comfort you during those times? Then this pops out into my mind, though I hate Misu I am always thinking he had a soft and gentle side as well, he would rarely show but you could find it romantic, I know I never elaborate my story timeline is fast but I really makes sure I am making sense in my story though sometimes some readers would be confuse but I really apologize for that I don't intentionally want that to happen I am the one at fault. Though there were times I decide to delete my stories I would just realize maybe a few could still like it I guess...

**TO JUNE: **If ever you will kidnap me just tell me when ok? ^^

**TO AKILUV: **Yeah it was duplicated I have corrected it already.

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN AND THE PAIR JUST THE STORY w/ A CREDIT FROM THE EPISODE I WATCHED EARLIER. REVIEWS ARE OPEN PLEASE NO HARSH OR RUDE ONE THANK YOU and ENJOY**

With all the upcoming exams Shingyouji is very busy and still cramming but thanks to Misu he is getting through his subjects, he was so happy that the elder man volunteered to teach him. If he is not with Misu he usually hangs out with his master's roommate Hayama Takumi. They are usually chatting happily about stuff and they're significant others.

"Oh I forgot I need to check the mail today." Shingyouji hurriedly went to the mailbox along with Hayama.

As he reaches through it, the letter was from his auntie he opened it excitedly but when he had read the content his excitement was turned into shocked. He excuses his self in Hayama's presence and run away. Once he is all along outside Shidou he cried out loud where no one will hear his voice. After some time he decide to go inside the hall accidentally bumped into someone but since he is in shock state he was not able to apologize and without noticing he had dropped the letter he just recently received. Once he entered his room he decided to go to the faculty and ask to leave the school grounds for at least a week.

At room 270 Misu arrive greeted by his roommate, he is too exhausted from his work, suddenly Hayama inform him about Shingyouji's attitude earlier when they were together this morning.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know he was so happy at that time then he suddenly had changed, he did not tell me what happen I am actually worried."

Misu hearing that statement hurriedly went to Shingyouji's dorm but when he knock on the door it was the young man's roommate who had greeted him and he notice Shingyouji is not in the room.

"Did you happen to know where Shingyouji is?"

"Well senpai just this afternoon he was granted to leave the school ground he ask for week out, he looks pale actually while going out."

"Do you happen to know why?"

"I am sorry but I don't know anything."

Misu decides to return to his room wondering where could have his pet has gone. Suddenly he notice an envelope enclose with a letter not being a curious person as he is but there is something made him pick up that paper and to his luck it was addressed for Shingyouji, he took the paper out and read the content of the paper

**Shingyouji,-Kanemitsu,**

**I am sad to tell you this news your grandma had suffered a heart attack, I know you will not be able to bear this but before she lose consciousness she always mention your name I hope you can be able to go home even just for a while.**

**Shingyouji-Haruka**

With that read Misu decides to follow Shingyouji by leaving on Saturday. He was angry at Shingyouji not for leaving him he was angry because he did not tell him about these things.

* * *

At the hospital Shingyouji is still quiet and not speaking a word he just stares at the old woman and hold her hand.

"Kanemitsu here's some bread I know you're hungry already."

"I am good thanks."

"For goodness sakes you have barely eaten at all since you had arrived here." His worried aunt told him.

"I just want to be beside her once she wakes up, I know she will still wake up. Thank you thank you oba-san for the concern but I really just want to stay here."

All day Shingyouji can only do is waiting for tomorrow come and hope his grandma will be ok again. Suddenly as human as he is he felt he is becoming drowsy so he take the food his aunt left him to get all his strengths up for tomorrow. He don't utter a word when he is beside her all he do is staring at her waiting for her to open her eyes and to speak to him again.

It is already Shingyouji's fifth day at the hospital but still there is no progress, he just only see doctors monitoring grandmother once in a while, his auntie ask him to take a break though as hard headed as he is he wants to just stay there, left with no choice she scolded him that if he will not eat he could end up bed ridden as well, left with no choice he decide to head down the cafeteria as he turned around he saw a familiar guy which he gave a wide eyed look.

"Arata-san." Shingyouji exclaimed in surprise.

"Look at yourself now you do look pale want to eat something?" Misu smiled at his pet.

At the cafeteria Shingyouji is still in shocked surprise to see Misu , wondering how did he know he was there and why he is there.

"You have left this." Misu showed him his letter.

"What?"

"I think you had accidentally dropped this good thing I found it and I decide to go here for the weekend. I ask for your aunt and they told me that she was in this hospital so I know you will be here too. How could you leave without a word."

"I—I am sorry for making you worry."

"How's your grandmother?" Misu worriedly asks his pet.

"They say his condition is critical but stable. Good news, I guess."

"I am so sorry to hear about that."

"It's ok it happens, just unexpected actually."

"You know miracles can happen right?"

"I don't know what to believe right now actually." Shingyouji coldly replied.

With their food finish, they decide to return back to the room Misu put his arm on his pet's shoulder for comfort he knows he is devastated right now and hurt, he never wants to see that kind of expression the young man is having now.

"They say when you talk to someone in that condition usually they could give you good respond."

"Eh?"

"Talk to her; tell her what you feel." Misu recommended to the young man.

Shingyouji nodded and approached the elder woman he again holds her hand and began speaking.

"Obaa-chan it's me. I know all I do this past few days was stare at you and hold your hand I—I don't know what I really want to tell you, anou school is fine no its great, remember Arata-san the one I always talked about when we are on the phone or the one I told you that i admired when I took the exams at Shidou? He is here right now with me can't you believe it?" Shingyouji glances at Misu which the elder man gives him a smile in return. "I know I had been busy in school I haven't visited you last holiday I am so sorry, I don't believe in miracles or wishes, obaa-chan, but I believe in you. And I believe in us. You and me – that's what's sacred to me. And I'm sorry that I never got to tell you that. Obaa-chan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." With that Shingyouji break down and cried Misu comforted him by embracing the young man. Suddenly Shingyuoji felt something that had surprise him his grandmother clutched to his hand and respond seeing her hands move Shingyouji looked at Misu and they both stand up and look for the doctor. At that time his aunt had also arrive and had cried seeing the elder woman slowly opening his eyes the doctor arrived checking her condition, afterwards they had informed them that she is doing good now and he was also impressed upon the recovery of his grandma.

"Kanemitsu." The elder woman called him.

"Obaa-chan I am here." Shingyouji is still crying seeing her awake now.

"Love, don't cry or else your grandpa will be mad at me making you sad."

"Obaa-chan I am just happy talking with you again I thought I am going to lose you."

"Eh? Who is this guy?" the old woman looking at Misu.

"He is Misu-Arata my senpai."

"Ah the guy who made my grandson happy." The old woman smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you obaa-chan." Misu bowed in respect.

The next day finally Shingyouji's grandmother will now be released in the hospital, Shingyouji and his aunt went first to the doctor thanking them for all their help and assistance. Misu decide to stay in the room with the young man's grandmother helping her pack their things.

"Misu-kun, thank you for staying here."

"It's no problem I just couldn't stay away."

"From me or from my grandson?" Both looking at Shingyouji.

"You can say that." Misu smiled.

"I have a favor from you Misu-kun."

"What is it obaa-chan?"

"I want you to take care of my grandson."

"Huh?"

"I don't know if I will still be lucky enough next time, but I want to make sure if I will be leaving this world for sure I want him to be with someone that really cares for him."

"Obaa-chan don't say words like that." A worried Misu stated to the elder woman.

"Do I have your word you will protect and tak care of him." She firmly asked.

Misu only smiled and replied. "Even if you won't ask that to me I will take care of him he'll be my responsibility."

"I guess Kanemitsu had chosen the right person for him. I am glad how you had changed him." She smiled.

"No he had changed me." Misu still glancing at Shingyouji.

After their conversation Shingyouji and his aunt had entered the room he saw Misu and his grandmother smiling at each other which had made his curious.

"Do I miss something?"

"Oh nothing love, Haruka why don't you help with these, let's leave now how I miss my home so much, and Misu you can stay for tonigh there then just go home in the morning." His grandmother suggested.

"I will not say No to that obaa-chan." Misu replied to her.

"Grandma!" Shingyouji blushed upon the elder woman's statement.

As they were left alone in the hospital room Shingyouji carried the other remaining things with the help of Misu, before they go out of the room Shingyouji stopped Misu.

"Arata-san."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Baka, lets hurry up they might be waiting for us already."

"Nee is it ok for you to stay in our home? I mean…"

"Do you think I would seduce you, you're grandma just recovered and you're thinking of perverted thing I'll do to you Shingyouji?"

"I—I did not say anything about that!" Shingyouji blushed upon hearing Misu's words.

"We can do those things that you have in your mind once we go back to school don't you think? After all leaving your master without saying goodbye you deserve punishment right?"

"EH?"

_Sometimes I really don't know what's on Arata-san's mind I could hate him for all the things I have been through because of what he's doing to me but seeing him here unexpectedly appear and comforts me during my crucial times I can't really help but love him._

Back in school everything seems to be normal only Misu and Shingyouji knows about the incident no matter how hard they were asked by their friends about information no one would speak about it. They only reason that their return to Shidou together is just a mere coincidence. Misu would reason he went out of town and had no idea where Shingyouji was.

"Nee Shingyouji-kun you mean Misu is not with you during the weekends?" Hayama asked his kouhai.

"Why should he? I did not even know he had left the school last Saturday."

"Strange, but really why were you gone for a week?"

"Oh nothing just family issues" Shingyouji answered.

"So everything is ok now."

"I think everything is better than ok."

"Eh?"

"Nee Hayama-san I'll go ahead first, I need to meet Arata-san return this book to him see you!"

Shingyouji hurriedly leave and went to the council office where Misu is only alone with his work. Shingyouji knocks and enter the room, he returned the book to him and leave immediately but before he can walk out of the door Misu called his attention.

"Do you want to stay here? Since I feel alone being in this office."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"I really don't want to ask things twice Shingyouji."

Shingyouji smiled and sit on his usual place whenever he visited Misu but this was the first time the elder man was the one who had asked him to stay so Shingyouji can't let go of this opportunity.

"Oh by the way, obaa-chan sent me a letter and these are for you too." Misu gave him his envelope

"What? You sneak into my mail?" Shingyouji frowned at him.

"Just be thankful that I think of getting it for you."

"yeah I am happily jumping right now." Shingyouji sarcastically said to his master.

"What is obaa-chan's favorite flowers?" Misu ha suddenly asked him ignoring his attitude towards him.

"Tulips."

"So let's bring her one when we go visit her one day."

"We?"

"I like her very much, she seems so kind and I want to get to know her."

"Arata-san…"

"Don't think it that way I just have soft spot with grandmothers that's all."

"Arata-san Sukidesu."

"Hmph just be quiet there or else I'll ask you to get out of this office." Misu told him while doing his papers.

After some hour finally finishing his work he feel hungry and decide to grab food from the cafeteria, so he approach Shingyouji to go with him but as he approach his pet he was fast asleep(again) in the council. Misu change his mind and just stay there watching the young man asleep when he saw his hair falling into his eyes Misu gently remove them for him to better see the sleeping view of his pet. He knows he is more tired than him especially after he had been through last week.

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn,  
And we are led to those who help us most grow If we let them and we help them in return well, I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood who can say if I've been changed for the better because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

* * *

**_Sorry about this one-shot but I really like to continue making stories until I improved, but i do really love the pair and for those who had loved my stories thank you very much and again you are the reason I am existing here in this site ^^ even I have work, studies and all, I want to be good like the other authors that I admire which inspired me to write. So again reviews are open just avoid leaving rude or nasty comments for those who hate it that's ok I will respect that so take care all xoxo_**


End file.
